1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to maple syrup bottles and more particularly pertains to maple syrup bottles which may used by a human user for storing and dispensing maple syrup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of maple syrup bottles is known in the prior art. More specifically, maple syrup bottles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing and dispensing of maple syrup are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of bottles for syrup and other fluids. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,482 to Schopf discloses a polyolefin bottle for buttered table syrup.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,651 to Ostberg discloses a novelty bottle cap toy top.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,531 to Rhodes discloses a bottle having spill prevention. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des.267,149 to Whorton and 298,514 to Dole disclose designs for syrup bottles.
In this respect, the maple syrup dispensers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and dispensing maple syrup.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved maple syrup dispensers which can be easily and economically produced. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.